


Some Nights

by snowdropp



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Tragedy of Duscur (Fire Emblem), it's post-time skip tho, time this takes place in is ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdropp/pseuds/snowdropp
Summary: Every now and then, Dimitri had those nights where the figures from his past would return to haunt him; today was one of those nights. Luckily, he's not alone.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 31





	Some Nights

Just when the newly-crowned king of Faerghus thought the ghosts of yesterday were gone, they always found ways to come back and haunt him. Today was no different, it seemed, as the cries of those who lost their lives continuously tackled Dimitri with insults and plagued his thoughts with cries of anger.

He shook violently in his sleep, his dreams causing him to thrash around the large king-sized bed he and Byleth occupied. They had gotten married just a month prior, still in the honeymoon stage that made everyone around them cringe at how affectionate they were with each other. Dimitri had been reluctant to ask for her hand in marriage, not so much for himself but rather for the fear of damaging her in any way.

"You must know that in choosing to spend the rest of your life with me, you are also having to deal with this beast that resides within me. I imagine you'd be far better off without marrying a monster tainted with so much blood. Please, think this through, my beloved," he had warned her.

"Dimitri, I would love nothing more than to see each and every side of you. I wish that you wouldn't be so ashamed of yourself. I'd be more than willing to accept you, so please, allow me to share the burden with you," she smiled.

Ever since their marriage, the king had been over the moon. He was surrounded by many loving friends, was successfully leading his subjects peacefully, and by his side was his former professor, his best friend, his lover, his wife-Byleth. The days following were just as perfect, with Dimitri emitting a sort of euphoric aura that clouded him. However, as it had always been for Dimitri, nothing good could last forever.

As he continued flailing about, he grunted painfully and let out occasionally shouts of agony. Had it not been for Byleth waking him up, he may have ended up falling off the bed.

He gasped awake, his good eye taking time to adjust to the view of Byleth's considerably smaller body hovering on top of him with her face contorted in concern. Breathing heavily, he grasped onto his wife's arms and held them tight. She wordlessly slipped them underneath his body, encapsulating his upper body and holding him tight. Stroking his hair, she waited until he calmed down before moving away to rest on her knees. Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

"I...I apologize for that," Dimitri started, "I had never meant to bother you with-" Byleth moved to shush him, once again wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"Don't apologize. It's okay, I understand."

Dimitri remained still, taking in her words. Although he hadn't even discussed his nightmare with her, he didn't have an inkling of a doubt that she knew what it was about. And she understood. Her choice of words was almost always kept to a minimum, and yet Dimitri felt as though the weight of them could crush him. A wave of appreciation swept through him, and a feeling of how lucky he was to have been able to marry such an admirable woman. It overwhelmed him sometimes, how much he loved her and her seemingly endless reciprocation of his love-no matter how much he couldn't wrap his mind around the latter.

He slowly raised his arms to hug her back, burrowing his head in her shoulders at an attempt to stop himself from crying. They stayed in that position for a while, Byleth rubbing small circles on his back and planting occasional kisses to the crown of his head. When he finally felt better, he released himself from her grasp and gazed at her. She looked back, with a small, reassuring smile on her face.

"Thank you," Dimitri said gratefully.

"I'm always happy to share the burden," she replied.


End file.
